The Cost of Love
by goo goo ga ga 00
Summary: Joey and Rachel finally are together but will Ross allow them to be happy for long? This may turn out to be drama.romance.horror.mystery. I HAVE FIXED MY STORY SO NOW IT WIlL MAKE SENSE AND I ALSO REMEMBERED TO INCLUDE DISCLAIMER
1. The Turth Leaks

Disclaimer: I don't own Joey, Rachel, Emma, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Ross, Mike, Charlie, Gunther, or any other characters you see on the show.  However, any other characters are mine.

Its Joey and Rachel story and it begins after the gang comes back from Barbados.  Emma, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Ross, Mike and Charlie are also a huge part of this story.

The first few chapters will be short and awkward but be patience with me and you will be awarded.

Thanks 

Joey: *opening the apartment door* We are back apartment! *dropping his suitcase by the foosball table* Oh how I missed you.

_Joey takes off his black jacket and tosses it onto the barstool_

_Rachel walks in with her three suitcases and shakes her head at Joey_

Rachel: Joey its just an apartment not some long lost buddy you found.

_Joey takes Rachel's suitcases for her and takes it to her bedroom door_

Joey: *shrugging his shoulder* The apartment and I have been through a lot especially the bedroom area.  We are *thinking briefly* are like one soul.

_Rachel closes her door and takes off her white coat and tosses it on top of Joey's jacket._

Rachel: *laughing* Now you just sound like Pheebs.  And I don't need to know what you and your bedroom went through.

_Joey sweeps Rachel into his arms and kisses her with passion and zest_

_Rachel returns the kiss with equal passion and zest before pulling herself away from Joey._

_Then Rachel goes and picks her coat and turns toward her room_

Joey: *smiling coyly* So Emma is not here…just us two…

_Rachel turns to Joey with sparking eyes but at the same time her eyes has determined look_

Rachel: *in firm voice* No, Joey there will be no action tonight until we talk this thoroughly more and after you or we talk to Ross.

_Rachel blows Joey kiss before going in her room with her suitcases and coat._

Joey: Damn.  I knew I should I have gone with my trademark.  How are you doing line never fails.

_Next morning; 10:00 AM_

_The sun is shining with birds chirping. _

_ Joey is standing in the middle of the kitchen deciding between which cereal he will eat: Trix and Coca Puff._

_Meanwhile Rachel in her room wakes up and puts on her robe and brushes her hair.  Then she opens the door and walks out toward Joey._

_Joey smiles brightly when he see Rachel and they share a morning kiss._

Rachel: *in bright and happy voice* Good morning sweetie.

_Rachel pulls out the barstool and perches herself upon it while Joey is looking back and forth the two cereal_

Joey: *in a gloomy voice* Help me, Rach.  I can't decide with cereal to eat.

_Rachel is thumbing two weeks of mail while they were in Barbados._

Rachel: *laughing* Have both!

_Joey face lightens up and starts to pour himself some cereal._

Joey: *in awe voice* Oh wow, that is a great idea.

_Rachel tosses the mail aside and smiles at Joey_

Rachel: *laughing* Glad I can help you.  *clearing her voice* Joey about last night…

_Joey stuffs a spoonful of cereal of voice while silently asking Rachel if she wants some._

Joey: Rachel…about last night…

_Rachel silently shakes her head no to Joey's offer of cereal._

_Rachel gets comfortable in her seat and perches her head into her palms and gaze into Joey's eye_

Rachel: *in solemn voice* I would have loved to spend last night with you.  But if we are going to be more then friends, we are going to have some boundaries.  I want our relationship to be more than about sex.  I care about you Joey and I want our relationship to be different from any past relationship.  I am not ready for marriage but I am done with relationship that centers around sex.  I am ready for something deep.  

_Things are quiet while Joey munches on his last drop of cereal and Rachel just continues to gaze into Joey's eye._

Joey: *in serious voice* I understand and respect what you are saying.  You want to give us a real chance.  *smiling with understanding and support* I can do that.

_Joey puts his cereal bowl and spoon into the sink awhile Rachel gets off her seat and comes to Joey for a hug and kiss._

Rachel: *in teary voice* Thanks and we will have sex but just not yet…

_Joey caress Rachel's face and they stare into each other as millions of understanding, hope, and promises fly into each other eyes._

_Rachel kisses Joey on the lip before walking toward the door_

Rachel: *opening the door* I am going go across for some breakfast.  Want to come?

_Joey laughs and walks toward Rachel_

Joey: Of course.  When do I turn the offer down for food?

_Joey and Rachel walk out the door and Joey closes the door_

Rachel: You never turn down free food

_Rachel and Joey is still holding hand when Rachel knocks at Monica and Chandler's apartment _

_Chandler opens the door_

Chandler: *noticing Rachel and Joey holding hands* Ahh…look who is coming through the door.

_Pheebs is sitting at the table while Monica is by the stove.  There are plates, cups, napkins, OJ, etc. on the table._

_Chandler returns to the table._

_Pheebs is drinking OJ while Chandler is reading the newspaper._

Pheebs: *laughing* So how was your night because your aura looks good. 

_Joey pulls out the chair for Rachel (I know its odd…but go with it).  Rachel sits down and then Joey takes his sit at the table._

Rachel: Everything is going great.

Monica: I can't believe you guys are together and even harder to believe you guys are having sex.

_Monica hands Rachel and Joey each a plate with omelets and bacons._

Joey: We didn't have sex.

_Joey stuffs himself with omelet but Rachel drinks her water before gently putting a piece of omelet into her mouth._

Chandler: *puts his newspaper with disbelief* No sex for Joey?

_Joey chugs down OJ before nodding his head yes._

_Joey continues to eat while Rachel explains_

Rachel: Its possible.  Joey and I had a talk about our relationship.  

Joey: *with a mouthful of omelet and bacon* Its hard but its worth it *smiling at Rachel* 

_Monica finally sits down after doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen.  Chandler lost all interest in his paper and Pheebs it smiling like an idiot at Joey and Rachel._

Pheebs: I was wrong.  *nodding her head* Ross isn't your lobster Rach.

_At Pheebs last statement Ross walks in Emma.  Monica showers Emma with kisses before Rachel takes Emma from Monica._

_Ross sits down Emma's bags before sitting himself._

Ross: *sadly* NO I never was and will be Rach's lobster *sighs*

_Ross gets up from the table and starts walking toward the bathroom_

Ross: *heading to the bathroom* I need to pee.

_Rachel is hugging and kissing Emma while Joey is admiring Rachel and looking at her with love._

_Rachel notices that Joey is looking at her.  Rachel smiles at Joey and squeezes his hand, which Joey returns._

Rachel: *with joy* How are you doing my baby?  Did you have fine time with Daddy?  

Chandler: *looking wryly* Probably got overexposed to dinosaurs

_Everybody looks at Chandler and gives him the look_

Chandler: *looks innocent* What?

_Rachel turns to Joey to have a little talk but of course it is not going to happen because the whole gang is there_

Rachel: *in wondering tone* I wonder what Emma will say to us about going out together.

_Monica gets up to clean the table_

Monica: She will be happy for both of you because…

Phoebe: *butting in* …because both you finally found a serious relationship that doesn't involve around sex.

_Monica and Chandler looks at Pheebs_

Monica and Chandler: Phoebe!!!!

_Joey and Rachel just laughs and Emma just coos along._

Chandler: *chuckling* Its Ross we should worry about.

_Meanwhile…_

_Ross is standing outside by the bathroom door and heard Rachel asking Joey what Emma will think of them going out together._

Ross: *in shock* It can't true?!?!?

_Ross just stands there in shock._


	2. Angel and Devil

_Meanwhile…_

_Ross is standing outside by the bathroom door and heard Rachel asking Joey what Emma will think of them going out together._

Ross: *in shock* It can't true?!?!?

_Ross just stands there in shock._

_45 seconds later…_

_Ross storms into the kitchen in fury_

Ross: *yelling at Joey* How can you behind my back!  I thought you were my friend! Are you that desperate?  

_Everybody looks confused at Ross and Joey is lost for words._

Joey: *looking hurt* What did I do?  I promise I didn't take any of your dinosaur cookies last week.

_Ross points his finger to Joey and then to Rachel._

Ross: *still yelling* You stole MY GIRL!!

_Now everybody looks shocked._

Rachel: *in half-whisper* My girl?!?!?

_Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe are little uncomfortable.  Chandler is looking for the nearest exit._

Chandler: *murmuring* Oh o.  What a fine mess this will be .

_Phoebe shakes her head at Ross._

Phoebe: What about Charlie?

_Monica standing up and glaring at Ross._

Monica: What are you talking about Ross?  I thought all of this was over between you and Rachel.

_Rachel is still holding Emma and Rachel looks like she is about to cry._

Rachel: Ross, what you just said was a mistake, right.

Joey: Come on man, that wasn't a funny joke.

_Ross looks angry and sad._

Ross: *in somewhat calmer voice* It isn't a joke.  You stole Rachel.  She is mine.

_Then Ross's face changes when he suddenly realizes what he said during his anger rage.  He looks at the gang and then rushes out of the apartment._

_As if she had gotten a headache Rachel gently rubs her head.  Sensing Rachel is feeling tense Joey comes over to give Rachel a shoulder rub and few kisses._

Rachel: *in a sad and angry tone* I can't believe what he just said.  I thought that all of this was a long gone history.

_Chandler looks bemused._

Chandler: It's the sequel to Emily's wedding.

_Phoebe looks at Chandler in disgust._

Phoebe: *in disgusted but correction tone* Its called _déjà vu._

_Monica is in deep thinking when she says the next line._

Monica: *thoughtfully* Actually it isn't quite déjà vu because we aren't at a wedding and Ross isn't getting married.  However, I guess you can say the damage is the same.

Chandler: Déjà vu. Shama vu.  It's all the same.  Ross makes another mistake that will cost his recent relationship and this time its Charlie not Emily.

_Joey looks worried and sad._

Joey: Ross doesn't hate me, does he?  I was going to talk to him earlier.  

_Rachel hands Emma to Monica and then gives Joey a gentle hug and a sweet kiss on the lips._

Rachel: *in reassuring voice* Ross can't hate you and he had to know about us somehow.  *in worried voice* Though what are we going to do now.  You know how crazy Ross can get.

Chandler: *murmuring* More like a psycho.

_Monica goes over to Chandler and with her free hand gently swats her husband's arm._

Monica: That's my brother you are talking about there mister.  *wrinkles her nose* though I have to agree he can get crazy when he is jealous.

_Joey puts his arm around Rachel as if to protect._

Joey: *in determined voice* Well…I'm not going to give up Rachel.  No way.  

_Rachel face lifts up as she gives Joey a hug, which they share for couple of seconds._

Rachel: *her face resting on Joey's shoulder* You are too sweet.

_Mike walks in and goes to Phoebe to kiss her._

Mike: *in a questioning voice* Why is the air here so solemn?

Phoebe: Its Ross.  You see…

_Scene fades and then fades in to Ross and his apartment.  _

_Ross is pacing back and forth in his apartment and occasionally stealing a glance across the street to his sister's apartment._

Ross: Joey can't go out with Rach.

Ross conscious: *in annoying voice* Why not?  You are going out with Charlie.

Ross: *in a lawyer voice* Its Joey.  It just isn't right.  Joey is a great guy but I don't trust him with Emma or Rachel.

Ross conscious: Jealous?

Ross: I have Charlie.  Why would I be jealous?  I am not a jealous person.

Ross conscious: Do you love Charlie enough to let go of Rachel and everything you guys share.

Ross: Of course I do.

Ross conscious: Then say it in your own voice.

Ross: I love… *he stops slowly*

Ross conscious: *in snippy tone* What is the matter Ross?  Something wrong?

Ross: *takes a deep breath* I love Rachel.  *in a fierce voice* And I want her back.  

_Ross looks out to Monica and Chandler's apartment and only sees Rachel's radiant beauty.  When Ross see Rach kissing Joey he cringes.  However he cringes more when Joey takes Emma from Mike and start tossing her in the air and then catching her._

_Ross is still looking out the window_

Ross: *in a sad voice* And it begins.

Ross conscious: Its not too late to win her back.

Ross: *cynical voice* No its not too late.  I know how  to get my revenge.


End file.
